


Lost Losers

by KevlarSpirit



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KevlarSpirit/pseuds/KevlarSpirit
Summary: After a paramilitary attack on his hometown, James Carney, a lone outsider, moves to Jump City to start a new, normal life. However, things will take a turn for the unexpected when he gets recruited by one of the many gangs of JC, then encounters the city's "guardians", along with other insanity. Think he'll endure? Well, let's see...





	1. Chapter 1

The Less They Change...

America Citizen Log 71303  
Location: Classified  
Time: 2:30-4:00 A.M.  
Date: Friday, February 16  
U.S. Citizen: Classified

"Shit, shit, shit!" I shouted to myself as I was scurrying across the "apocalyptic" city-streets of my hometown.

"Holy fuck!" I heard someone screaming out loud as I saw him run into a store, not that I went in.

I kept running into the hellish streets trying to avoid any of those weird troops apparently invading the city. I wasn't sure if I was gonna even live to see the end of it! But I sure as hell wanted to try though. As I was fleeing from the invasion I looked up at the buildings to see that a big majority of them were up in flames like someone up there tried to set them on fire.

Now, let me get you up to speed...based on how much I knew about the situation. I was in the skyscraper district minding my own business until I saw these military dudes who nowhere near looked like your typical U.S. Army soldier. Then, a massive shockwave went off all of a sudden, disabling most of our electricity. After that, the soldier boys quickly started running in like they owned the damn city and before you knew it, the entire city was on fire, people were running for their lives, and the sky was all fucking orange! I wasn't really sure why they were there, but I didn't really wanna stick around to find out. It wasn't like our famous hero was there to help us.

Anyway, as I was trying to hide from the invading men in an alley, I fortunately found a lone soldier hiding behind a dumpster in the same place. As I heard another platoon of those men in the street, the soldier gave me a "shush" gesture to ensure I stood quiet with them coming.

"What's your name, citizen?" One of the soldiers asked me quietly.

"James Carney, you?" I whispered back.

"Corporal Strong." He shook my hand.

"What happened to the rest of your squad, Strong?" I asked him, since it's kinda rare to see soldiers by themselves.

"KIA." He simply answered.

Strong slowly got up from the ground to see if anyone was still on the street.

"Okay..." He crouched back down, "I'm gonna head out into the street, you don't see my blown off, you come runnin, okay?"

I gave him a thumbs-up to give my okay. He soon headed into the blazed area to see if anyone was out there. Amazingly, his head was not blown off, so I figured I'd head out there too. I quickly ran out into the street like a moron to see if any help was there but no we were still alone.

"You mind tellin me what's goin on, sir?" I asked the soldier.

"No idea, all I can tell is that they're CLOG!" He answered to my confusion.

"CLOG?" I was curious about the name.

"Yeah, at least that's what their uniforms say." He said, "Wait, what the-

I turned around only to see more of those soldiers. Mr. Strong just had to open fire on them!

"Argh!" I immediately ran off but I didn't wanna stay in the chaos, "Fine! Shit! Where the hell am I supposed to go!?"

"Head to Martin Street! There's a underground army bunker!" He informed me as I ran away.

After running for my life street-to-street in the now-dangerous city, I finally made it to the bunker, complete with people running in screaming along with two soldiers guarding the entrance.

"Go, go, go, GO!" The men kept repeatedly shouting to the evacuating people.

As I ran near the entrance, I heard a weird whooshing sound coming from down the street. I looked up to see what the hell that was only to see some girl in partial knight armor on a weird hoverboard of some kind flying right across the street. It was to say, the weirdest thing I've ever saw, but I was in no situation to unravel the mystery so I quickly ran into the bunker.

Once I made it in the bunker, the big door shut right behind me. My guess was that I was one of the last to get in I was right away guided to a certain room by the soldiers. As I was walking down the big wide hallways, I got a good look at the titanium walls with American Flags painted on them securing us from the outside, not that it made me feel any better knowing that my parents were still out there somewhere.

But once we were all taken to what was apparently some kind of huge hangout area, all I could hear were conversations from other people.

"Oh god..." I heard some guy who looked a little older than me in full shock from being out there, "If I was out there a minute longer..."

"I know!" Said what was apparently his friend since they were right next to each other.

"Hey!" A soldier decided to chime in to his conversation, "Don't be thinking about that! You're safe now!"

Since I decided to walk around the place, I also got a good grasp it. Man that place seriously some tax dollars well-spent! All the walls were still titanium like the hallways, the room was at least 3 stories high so that it'd have enough room for us all I guess, I could tell since you could see them all from the top of the place, and it was filled with stuff you'd see in a recreation room, hence "hangout area". There were poker tables, bars, TVs, a small tennis court, comfy-looking chairs, etc. But I didn't really see anyone utilizing any of them though, probably thanks to the fact there was a whole war going on outside!

TWO HOURS LATER...

Hours of being in that place...alone I might add, was...agonizing! I didn't really have anyone to speak to, everyone in there were mostly still panicking over the fear of getting attacked in the bunker, and nobody was still using any of the fun stuff either! By that time, I just wanted to fucking leave since there was nothing to do except sit around and listen to other people who went batshit crazy from the attack!

So, because of all that, I decided to sleep most of that time since it was VERY early in the morning. The only thing that comforted me was the thought that I most certainly couldn't have school later on due to the destruction, plus it was Friday.  
"Okay, everyone!" A loud voice had to yell out of a speaker, "The invasion's over! All citizens can now leave!"

After hearing that, I was absolutely delighted to hear such good news. I immediately proceeded to head over to where I came in and started walking up the hallway. Once I finally made it back up to the entrance, the doors slowly vertically opened sesame right in front of us, with bright light nearly blinding us as it opened further. As it got fully open, I was eager to leave with the people in the front.

When I made it outside with the others, I took a good look at the city. My hometown...was a fucking mess! The skyscrapers filling most of the sky were booming with gray smoke, the whole street was trashed with burned cars, graffiti, and dead bodies, both our army and "CLOG", judging by what their uniforms said.

From that point on, I decided to just head out on my own away from the crowd to hopefully find my parents, or at least my friends...


	2. Jump To Jump City

Jump To Jump City

Date: Sunday, October 2nd  
Time: 10:00-11:30  
Location: Jump City, U.S.A.

TWO YEARS LATER...

Ugh...God was that hell. So...if you're wondering what the hell happened two years ago, well, alright. After leaving that damn bunker to find the others, I ended up finding out they all died in the attack! Apparently it was thanks to the big presence of looters in the urban and residential areas, and my friends' stupidity too. With no other friends or relatives there to look after me, I had to stay with my grandparents for a while until I decided to leave since I couldn't take that other city any longer. So I finally decided to go live with my dad's friend who was happy to look after me...in Jump City.

"Hey...HEY!" My dad's friend, Michael, woke me up from my slumber in the backseat of his car.

"What!?" I had to angrily ask since I still had a lot on my mind even at that time.

"...Nothing, I just wanted to see what made ya tick." He told me with a smirk on his face.

Now that I was up, I looked out the window to see where I was, and you guessed it, I was officially in Jump City. I'll admit when I first saw the city, I was quite impressed by it's sunny weather and beautiful landscape. It felt like paradise a bit at first but the bullshit came after which I'll talk about later.

"Whatchya think, huh Jamie?" Mike asked me.

"Paradise...I guess?" I unenthusiastically answered him.

"Oh c'mon!" Guess I didn't give out a satisfying answer, "Look at it! Blue sky all around you!"

"Uh, you do know back where I lived had blue skies too, right?"

"I know. Just tryin to letchya know you'll have a great time here too!"

"I hope so..." I continued looking at the city, "I had enough things thrown at me in just two years!"

"Yeah I know." He understood, sighing "Rest In Peace, Harold."

We eventually made it to Mike's house, which was located in the residential district of town. When he parked his car, I had a chance to see it. I was actually happy to see it was an average house, well...kind of...it still looked like it belonged in the more upper-middle class sections of the residential areas. The house was painted in full biege, along with some blue on the edges of the windows. It's size was still somewhat bigger than the average home though. You know what I'll just say it wasn't exactly the average all-American home I imagined. I have a thing for normality, even though my old town wasn't exactly "normal".

I walked in the house along with Michael, tired after such a long flight. By the time I went in, I just wanted to lay down on a bed and sleep the whole night through. But before I did that, I figured I might as well unpack in my new room.

"Where's my uh, room?" I asked Mike.

"Upstairs." He told me, "The brown door."

"Thanks."

I headed upstairs on my way to my new room. Once I found and opened that door, I was ready to just crash down on the bed. But I decided to at least unpack a little bit first. I figured for some reason I'd at least put my posters of my old town hero up on the wall, sort of to at least remember what has made me somewhat like my hometown. Well, along with some of...women of a different...type.

Anyway, after um...claiming my territory, I finally got my chance to collapse on my bed. Besides, I had school the next day anyway. Good thing all that registration was done before I came. So for now, it was time for me to rest before the day that will change everything...


End file.
